User talk:Tierrie
Location Help Forum:Locations_Icons#Locations - Can you help me with your admin powers :) 09:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Fascinating facts Interesting indeed. I think I'll change all the links in my doc next time I edit it to point to Project:Blah - it looks much neater. And I'll start up Project_talk pages too, just because I can (well, because it might be useful, too). It's also good we have a list of videos (why someone uploaded Video:Oskar Schindler- What is Power is a mystery to me). I've had it in the back of my mind for a little while that perhaps I ought to take a look at uploaded vids a view to (1) checking they really are what they purport to be, in case no other admin has had time to and, (2) thinking about whether we need a video policy to sit alongside the image policy. Maybe one day I'll do that - but it would probably be as part of the front page random media thingy as you mention, and I think Awakenings trailers are likely to keep us happy there for a while yet! 23:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Noooo Must be strong and mustn't cry, but no more kittens? Why Tierrie, why? 03:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well I suppose it is exuberant, if a little terrifying up close, and I stand in awe of your avatar icons back stories! 05:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, I don't know that's a pretty good name too. 05:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Hide/Show Are you still working on this? I'm playing ME2 right now, just beat it last night, thinking about going again on it, or just going back to DA. I been working on the quests one at a time, since there are so many side quests in this game, not that I am complaining. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) A new Kitty! hehe, I like your new kitty but I liked the old one too, they both look great :D 17:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Project Bodahn / Merchants Question: on the templates, if the item has a # x2-x99, should it have a column or be mentioned with the item name. Suggestion: align prices 'right' not 'left' like in game easy to read (Please :D). Concern: Cost Ratio, how will that be managed? If my question/concern are address, I will start taking this baby on, if I have issues with the toolset, I might need your assistance. But if you like immediately I can start changing over my current merchant lists to the new template. 20:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also suggestions more room for the item name less for the prices, it looks to cramped for a small computer screen and the prices have too much room on widescreen. 20:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, gotcha, your right this is different. Ok, when you work out the bugs lemme know, so I know that I got the idea and can use it properly. Credit, hell no, I am helping on a project that several users have put effort into I won't claim any credit for it unless everyone else is too including you :). 21:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, when an item doesn't cost 1 or more can we not have a 0 it looks bad, and the symbol is associated with it costing gold, but that might be one of your bugs your are working out. 21:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks good a lot of things to go through, like all the items miss priced (if I was doing this project I'd prolly go through all items price check style first off), # of items (limited and 2+) and Cost Ratio (this can always be fixed with a disclaimer). Besides that I am happy to help if you need me, I like helping :) 23:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool, I might take me to later tonight or tomorrow to finish for the merchants mark up and down updates, I have family visiting for the Olympics, so computer time is unpredictable but I can certainly start :). One more suggestion tho, can value be hidden from the transformers? this may discourage people from changing the values to cost and I see no point seeing the value of 0 to 99 (which is the value of most items) on infoboxes for the items and looks messy for items that aren't weapons/armor. 23:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, values hidden on infoboxes on the articles, and yes that sounds good. 23:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Quartermaster has 2 mark ups 115% and 200% (other goods), I am not sure what to do about that. 00:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::k, and I believe it is pre and post joining not wilds/ unless you weren't being specific. Also what about # of items that the merchant has? or is that a work in progress too? 00:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, and recipes aren't working. 01:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Nice, thanks, ya I added the merchantrow to the recipetransformer and wondered why it was still not working :P 03:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmm, when I finished Barlin, Trap Trigger was the only one that didn't work and the value is there, and everything looks right... maybe I can't see the forest for the trees. Can you double check this for me? please :) 05:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::FYI, Bodahn has 1.10 (unlike his usual 1.5) mark up on his Inventory (final battle), which is all new items too. So he'll be like the Quartermaster. 06:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll do the Item Cat for all items, I need to change all my giftstransformer to itemtransformer because it was created originally to not have the extra fields (mainly values) showing but now that goes against Project Bodahn so I have to anyways. Why stop there right? So, ya I'll manually input the category Items to each item. 06:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::eeekk! I can't get that Bodahn and Bodahn(redcliffe) to work on the same page help! Its all 0 s lol 08:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::No worries, I got it! or at least it looks like it. 08:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome spoiler template I really like the Template:SpoilerDAO. Well done! —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 23:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Lyrium Potions Thanks! Since I'm a wiki newb and this was my first page ever, I gotta figure out what a Main template is & how it applies. Jellybug Double Check Hey Tierrie Hollowness just wanted me to check whether this directive "Items included with ItemTransformer will show up as 0 . This is a bug because Template:ItemTransformer inherits Template:ItemInfoBox which includes Category:Item. Someone's gonna have to go in and manually insert Category:Item to the items so I can finally remove it from the InfoBox -- 06:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC)" included armour and weapons, given the trouble of getting them not to be items I'd assumed that it did not, but I figure there's no harm in making absolutely sure. 08:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) companions. we are having a discussion on this here... Talk:Companions. Don't want you to miss out. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Quest Page Would like to do a new layout on the quest page. What do you think? User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 03:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Total armor for armor sets So ... Legendary Items. Your forum topic reminded me I'd been thinking of adding the best mage gloves (Black Hand Gauntlets, Cinderfel Gauntlets, Ashen Gloves, Silk Weave Gloves and whatever the electrical ones are - can't quite remember off the top of my head.) I thought I'd stick them as suggestions on Talk:Legendary Items first, but when I looked at that I saw a comment from PhilV that made me think I needed to talk to you first. I think the page layout has changed since he left the comment, so these are my questions inspired by him, rather than his questions exactly. *I think it would be useful to have total armor and fatigue for armor sets. It would be easy enough to manually add up the armor and fatigue values for the constituent items and enter these into the infoboxes. (I'm assuming that simple addition of the base item values would give us the values we want? Any additional armor and fatigue bonuses already appear in the enahncements column.) But not having thought deeply about equipment, I thought I'd best check there's not a glaring flaw with this idea, and that there wasn't some cunning template thing that can be done/you were planning to calculate the totals from the infoboxes of the individual items. *PhilV is also quite right that items of different types are mixed together, eg the Light Armor section has a chestpiece, gloves and boots. I'm not sure this matters: it's obvious from many items' names what they are, and if it's not then users can click through to the item page to find out. Do you agree, or do you think this is an issue that needs to be addressed? Many thanks for your thoughts, O Juggernaut master! 13:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Sizes Would you be able to tell me which the image sizes on the parent pages is throwing off the line up of the icons? User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Project Bodahn / Merchants (Part II) Bump in the road, when getting to Mikhael Dryden he actually sells armor by tier 5-7 (ie Studded Helmet(Drakeskin), Studded Helmet(Inscribed) and Studded Helmet(Reinforced)), unlike the rest of the merchants where the tier levels with you. I am not sure how we are going to work out cost ratio and now sold by tier but I'd thought I let you know. I mean it be scary to input each piece of equipment by tier, it be like x7 of all current weapons and armor, eewww. 17:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Merchants all have Inventory now. Still lots of incorrect values (I see sell back values, cost values etc.), cost ratio for tiers needs to be figured out, the Mikhael Dryden thing (above), the 2 different prices for backpacks needs a solution and I think all specialization manuals have a set price no matter the mark up or down, and # of items (ie x2 - x99) I think need to be added to the merchant lists. Besides that we are good, let me know what you want me to do next about this, I don't know if these issues want to be run-through with the other admins or not first. 00:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC)